DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The communication skills of older adults can decline as the result of normal aging processes as well as sensory changes and adverse health. Because of the potential impact of communication declines on the successful functioning of older adults, the next generation of researchers will need multidisciplinary training in gerontology, psycholinguistics communication studies, and speech/hearing sciences to understand and alleviate the communication problems of older adults. The research training program in communication and aging is designed to take advantage of the concentration of faculty at the UK with convergent research and teaching interests in communication and aging.